Changing a Killer
by AnubisLoki
Summary: Jeff the Killer meets a girl who gets bullied and beaten everyday, when he visits her more and more he see's a connection between him and her. Will he be able to change the girls mind about ending her life or will he not be able to save her in time before she to goes crazy? Main character is Katie.
1. Chapter 1

My name's Katie and I never fitted in anywhere. I was teased, bullied, labeled an outcast, and hated by everyone around me, I never had friends and hated leaving my house. I just wanted everyone to leave me alone and go burn in hell, it's not like I asked to be this..this freak that everyone was bent on thinking that I was and why did they all believe this? Simple because I was different, I dressed differently, listened to different music, everything about me and what I did was different then what was considered "normal" at school and around me but who would ever want to be normal. What a strange word too, "normal" I hated the word just as much as everyone hated me.

I always thought that I was doomed to be this freak for the rest of my life being hated and scorned more then the prospect of death, that was until I Jeff. Jeff was different but he also wasn't real instead he was an online character meant to scare the crap out of everyone that every came upon his story putting the image of a killer dressed in blood drenched clothing with a permeant smile and unblinking eyes holding a knife telling you to go to sleep before slashing your throaght open. Oh how I loved his story I loved all of their stories cause it made me feel less freaky to know that there were others even if they were fictional. That's another reason why everyone hated me because I liked horror, horror movies, horror stories, anything that was considered horror or had blood and guts and slashers killing everyone around them that's what I like about Jeff he's everything that I enjoyed. He was dark, a ruthless killer, and scared everyone sleepless, that horror was what gave me goosebumps the more chills that slithered down my spin the more I enjoyed the story.

Beginning to see why I'm a freak because I enjoy others pain and torment, I enjoy watching people get murrdered ruthlessly in stories or movies, I take pleasure in feelings that would scare anyone senseless. I know their all right that I am a freak but that's who I was and I didn't like being bullied and beaten every time they could throw a good punch or two without anyone seeing. Underneath all of the darkness was someone else though, I wasn't always creepy and tough in fact I'm actually the opposite. I'm weak, fragile, and a different type of killer. I used to be happy and girly that was until I opened my eyes to the world and I killed her because she reminded me of the past of a person who I was taught to be when that wasn't me. I had scars, and bruises that were from my own hand, I've cried through countless nights because I had no one to talk to and my parents were never home at all always working so I would spend every waking moment of my life alone.

"If only you were real Jeff."

I sighed looking at the carefully drawn photo of the killer that I had just finished before lying down to sleep. The house is usually quiet, if a mouse ran across the tile floor in the kitchen it could be heard all throughout the house, if a tree creaked outside it would boom loudly through the halls. That's what woke me, the loud creak coming from outside, it had to be just a tree branch or something else that was stupid and useless to worry myself over. But there was no use in trying to go back to sleep now, what was the point of sleeping anyways? All we do is just dream of stupid fantasies and other crap that will never come true or do they?

The creaks were getting louder and it sounded like they were coming up the stairs.

"It's just that crooked tree outside. Come one Katie don't be so stupid."

We had a crooked tree that rested agains the second floor landing window and it bugged me so much. Seeing as I'd be getting no sleep I reached behind me to grab my notebook but it was gone. That couldn't be though, I had placed it on my nightstand with the pencil where I last left off, but they were now gone or maybe they were just out of reach. I turned over to check the bedside table but found neither book nor pencil but when I sat up I saw him. He was standing there in the corner of the room looking at my notebook through his smile I could see his true lips frowning slightly, his knife on the ground at his feet and he was just staring at the picture.

I didn't say anything or move for I didn't want to surprise him that I was indeed awake and watching him in the dark. I saw watched him set the notebook down on the desk, pick up the knife and walk out of my room as though I was never there at all. That night I haven't forgotten at all nor would I ever. After he had left I picked the notebook back up and noticed that it wasn't the picture I had drawn last night but the one I drew a few nights back, a picture of him when he was younger before he became who he is now. There was blood smudges where he held the book, and I understood the frown hiding behind a smile, even though I knew he would never admit such a thing I knew he slightly regretted that night as well as all the others that came afterward.

My hopes had risen that soon I would see him once more standing in my room watching through the darkness but he didn't come back and my life down hilled more. I soon came home with more scars and injuries, more hatful remarks and the pain of cruel jokes ringing through my mind. I hated school, I hated my life, I hated Jeff. He could have killed me, it would have just taken one quick swipe of his knife and all of this pain would have been gone and I wouldn't have to worry about it any longer. But even he suffered through what I have, he faced bullies and their torment but he lost his sanity and now he was liberating people like me from our own nightmares. Like I once heard "Every villain is a hero in his own mind," and that's exactly what Jeff was. He was a hero, he was doing what he believed was right and I stood behind his goals. In my mind he was a hero, he was an idol and after that night I looked even deeper into who he was finding even more to like about the killer and soon I had a file of pictures drawn of him and as well detailed as I could possibly accomplish incase he should return and I'm asleep.

I always hoped that he would return and that hope grew when one night I heard the familiar creaking of the floorboards outside in the hall but I still remained silent, waiting for the killer to walk in but instead I felt something soft nudge against me and sitting up I came eye to eye with a black and red furred dog. It took me a moment to comprehend the presence of the dog but he circled once before laying his head down on my legs as I carefully stroked his head wondering how he got into the house. I didn't have to wait long for an answer for within seconds Jeff came in looking furious at the dog, sadness twinkled in his eyes but it was clear that he couldn't stay mad at the dog .

All the while it seemed as though he didn't even notice me but I know that wasn't the case he was avoiding me for some reason. Jeff motioned for the dog to follow him and I knew that I had to do something before he left, something to get him to notice that I was there and knew he was there as well.

"Why do you keep coming back?" I called after him, he stopped for a moment before continuing to walk out the door and I followed him into the hall.

"Why haven't you killed me yet? Isn't that what your notorious for? For killing people and yet you come here night after night and yet I'm still here. Why?"

He stopped and looked down at the dog before looking back up but not turning around to face me.

"My reasons are my own. Let's go Smile."

"Then your no better then them!" I yelled as he went down the stairs."You're running away from something only to face someone you deem weaker." he kept walking and I went after him. "Are you really going to stoop to their level after all these years? I hoped countless times that you'd come and end it all just as I always heard only to find out that your just a coward."

I knew that I was either crazy, insane, or extremely brave. Not many people would call after a killer and call him a coward especially if said killer was Jeff the Killer but for some reason I was angry that he had come a few times and just stood there in the dark watching. Tonight he came but was leaving right away, what was he running from? After my outburst I expected the madman to start laughing or look at me with a murderous look in which he did neither, instead he just stood there for a moment before finally looking behind him.

"You're either brave or extremely stupid to follow me. Most would be relieved to see me walk away with no damage done and yet you stand there calling me a coward." he slightly laughed but more out of amusement rather then insanity. I saw him pull out his knife but I was ready and pulled one out as well. He starred at the knife in my hand before returning his gaze to the dog, he whispered something and soon the dog was gone, Jeff climbed the staircase.

"At least tell me why you come?" I asked

"You already know the answer to that."

It was because of the bullies, my parents, I was suffering in life just as he had, just like all of his victims. He mad his why closer leaving only two or three steps between us and yet I stood my ground. If I was going to die by his hand then I at least wanted to know why I was still alive when he had so many chances to kill me before and yet he hadn't.

"Why am I still alive?" I asked

His eyes showed his confusion at my question, I understood it was probably a question he wasn't used to hearing, he was more used to hearing people beg for their lives before he slit their throats or stabbed them to death and yet here I was questioning him as to why I was still alive. He laughed again and locked his eyes on me and we just stood there looking at each other.

"What a stupid question. Wouldn't you rather.."  
"Live? No I'd rather die a thousand deaths then continue on with this crap, Hell's going to be better then this."  
"How do you know that Hell is like?"

How did I know? How could I possibly answer hims? It was simple, he should know the answer and yet he was asking anyways.

"You may think you want to die, that what I'm doing is right but your wrong. I'm killing people because I lost all control, because I had nothing left to live for. THis isn't justice I"m just a monster."  
In that moment he wasn't Jeff the Killer he was Jeffery, in that moment he had gained some sanity as to who he was but it didn't seem to bother him at all. He pocketed his knife and he kept his hands inside his pockets, head bent low as though he lost some sort of fight. For some reason I stepped down and placed my hand reassuringly on his shoulder, it felt strange comforting the killer but that's not who he was in that moment. An awkward silence fell over the house but neither one f us moved not until Smile had returned and nudged against Jeff's leg. He bent down and petted the dog's head smiling as though he was remembering something that had made him happy.

I'll admit that it felt strange for a moment just standing there in front of the killer who everyone believed was a myth and yet what I saw was an innocent boy dealing with the consequences of the actions of his own bullies, could I end up like him too? Would the constant beatings and teasing drive me into insanity? Jeff finally stood up and walked downstairs with Smile but before leaving he turned around and within his psychopathic smile there was a genuine smile, he waved his hand behind hime as they left the house and I was left to pounder over the events of that night, the dog, Jeff, the argument, the silence. It stayed on my mind for days and days but just like before Jeff didn't come back and once i got over that night the bullying got worse. Their pranks became harmful, their rumors were wildfire, everything they did hurt me mire but the worse were the self-harm injuries, the binges, the cuts, the purges, the burns, everything we were taught about I had done to myself and why? It was my way of dealing with the pain, it was my way to feel like if I continued then I could not only escape the pain but also maybe meet their requirements and become someone they could respect.

It was an idea and soon the scars got darker, the wounds were deeper, more blood stained my hands, and the pain was extreme but it numbed the pain away from the bullies. Again tonight I went for my blade to fight back the pain only to find it wasn't there, none of the blades I hide throughout the house weren't anywhere to be found. The next week I felt terrible I missed the blood, the pain, the numbness that helped me get through the beatings but when I got home I found that the pills were gone as well where the fuck was everything? When I stormed into my room I was greeted by a pair of dark, un-blinking eyes, a figure in a bloodstained jacket, and a frown within a smile permanently carved there.


	2. Chapter 2

"Give them back!" I yelled throwing the closes object to me at him. All I wanted was to escape the pain and he was denying me that very freedom that I deserved.

"Give them back!" I yelled again

"No." he answered

I had had about enough of that bastard and I wasn't going to go through all this crap again unless I had an escape plan. As soon as Jeff stood up I attacked him not caring if he had a weapon for soon I held that very knife in my hand and I tried to stab him, tried to slit that throaght but he had quickly grabbed my wrist and wrestled the knife away throwing it across the room as tears fell down my face, he wrapped his arms around me tightly not letting go. At first I was shocked by this action but returned the hug, it felt nice to have someone even if that person was a killer, he felt warm and comforting and only let go when I had no more tears left to shed. I never would have thought that he could go from murderous to comforting in the blink of an eye.

When he finally let go his smile was still warm and comforting and I wiped away the remaining tears and sat down next to him on my bed.

"Your beautiful that's why." he said "We're both beautiful but your sane and I'm insane." he looked up at the ceiling, he was complimenting me hoping that it would help ease the pain and for a moment it did but I knew that soon this comfort would disappears and he would leave me alone just like everyone always did.

"You're just going to leave again and all the pain will return. It's a cycle Jeff a terrible cycle that's just going to keep repeating itself. I can't stand the pain forever sooner or latter it's going to kill me and you wont always be here to stop me."

His eyes held sadness but understanding too and he took my hand in his blood stained hands and it too felt warm. No this wasn't right I shouldn't feel this way, but I couldn't move, couldn't get away from him maybe because he understood my position, he knew how I felt, he was the only one to show any signs that he cared about me and that was enough to drown out the silence, to heal the wounds, and destroy my demons. I went over to where Jeff had thrown the knife and fingered it in my hands walking over to my mirror I looked up and and saw the killer in the mirror but he wasn't looking at me or maybe he was but not mentally there. This knife had taken so many lives and it could have taken mine as well but did something else instead it saved me, it cut my bounds away, and gave me a fighting chance.

"How many have ended like this? Like me?" I asked

"No one else besides you. THey cower in fear but your not like them Katie."

His psycho smile returned but it didn't bother me I just went back to the knife all it took were a few good clean cuts and I could be happy forever but I couldn't bring myself to do the deed. I looked up to see Jeff standing behind me as he took my hand and once again brought it up to my cheeks but even he couldn't do it for all the pain had rushed back to his eyes which showed his true feelings and we dropped the knife, just standing there in front of the mirror that reflected all of our doubts, our fears, our own imperfections. He bowed his head and rest it on my shoulder holding my arms tightly and even though he wasn't looking up I could feel his pain and suffering, I turned around and rested my hand gently on the side of his face.

"We're very much alike you and me." he didn't look up "We've both suffered greatly and we know how the other feels." I lifted his chin so our eyes meet and I smiled for the first time, and it was true not like all the fakes smile that I had given that never counted.

"Perhaps you still can save me just in time."  
I believe it's the other way around." I looked at him confused by what he had said. "I've forgotten myself all these years killing one after another but you, you're different. You didn't scream, didn't fight, didn't run away instead you just watched waiting for something to happen and yet you still hoped that I'd return...Why?"

"I like you Jeff. You know what it's like to go through all of the craziness and you're trying to help others escape their own pain. I had heard rumor before but seeing you for real I hoped that I had found someone who would end it all."  
A moment of silence fell upon us and I felt tired, looking at my clock I saw that I had an hour before I would usually get up and get ready for school but I didn't want to go to sleep, didn't want to wake up and go to school, to face the bullies, I didn't want to leave Jeff. But even he agreed that I should sleep and promised to stay until I woke again and so as I laid down I took one last look at the killer as he watched with his un-blinking eyes before going to sleep. When I woke Jeff was still there and with a wave of his hand he left the house with inhumane speed.

"Hopefully I 'll see you soon." I said leaning against my door frame before going to get ready for school.

However when I got to school no one teased me or anything that usually happened and even invited me to a class party after school. I was a bit hasty to accept their offer as I quickly jotted down my address. When I got home I noticed that my computer was on which was strange for I hadn't used it in months but as I moved the mouse and the screen came up I saw that it was his story exactly where it had all gone wrong. But it didn't matter for soon the others were at my door waiting for me outside. When we got to the party word quickly spread about my mansion of a house and throughout the party I was attacked with questions about my house, my parents, and my wealth which I didn't mind it struck up a conversation and everyone once again was being really nice to me which should have gotten my curious and it did but I didn't think to much about it which was my biggest mistake.

Once it started to get dark I began to walk through the small, dense forest that would lead me to the main path from the house that the party had taken place at. However within minuets the football jocks had ran out from behind trees and I was soon gaged and bounded I couldn't even flinch as they took out torches, gasoline, and matches. They laughed as they lit their torches poking me with the flames, burning my skin. I didn't see how it could have gotten worse then that until one of them loaded a gun and another blindfolded me and I listened as they talked about where to shoot. Where would be the most painful? Which would make me bleed to death the slowest? I could feel tears brim my eyes for having been foolish enough to fall for their trap but they were also because I would finally be free of all the pain and misery and there was no doubt that they would carefully make it look like a suicide which would have happened sooner or latter.

However as I waited for the gun shot I heard something fall to the floor and then warm blood trickled beneath my hand but it wasn't mine but if it was one of the guys then where were the screams? I heard someone walk closer to me the stench of blood hung heavy in the air.

"I told them to go to sleep."

I mentally smiled for I couldn't due to the gag as I felt the edge of a blade cut away the bounds, the gag, and the the blindfold and I couldn't have been more happier in my life.

"How did you know where I was?"

"I watched you leave your house and decided to follow incase something like this." he motioned to the dead bodies behind him "happened. Are you alright?"

"I'm burnt pretty bad but I think I'm alright."

He examined my many burn marks and gently picked me up in his arms and with his inhuman speed got me to the nearest hospital where he changed his look before entering. His skin changed to match mine, the bloodstains disagreed, and the scar that marked a permeate smile faded into the skin. When we entered the lady at the counter didn't even ask what happened she quickly took us back to a hospital room and called a doctor right away. Our story was that we were at a party and the wind blew over our makeshift bonfire which fell onto me burning me. The doctor made quick work at examining my wounds before carefully pealing off the skin bubbles and the dressing the wounds, he then handed me a sleep sedative that would help me sleep without feeling any pain he then looked over at Jeff.

"You remind me of my last badly burned patient, his name was Jeffery poor kids he had some nasty burns all over his face."

He then left leaving a do not disturb sign on the door. When the doctor had left Jeff reversed his spell and turned back to the pale skin killer that I knew to well.

"He remembered me. I've been here so many times and not once has anyone ever remembered me." he said in amazement

"Sounds like you gave him quite a job."

"Yeah it was pretty bad my whole face was burned. Happened exactly like this, I was invited to a party and I went only to be splashed in the face with gasoline and set on fire." he shuddered at the thought of the incident that had changed him.

"What did you do after leaving me?" I asked changing the subject

"Went back to killing people to clear my mind and keep fear in my name."  
"Then why did you come back?"  
"Cause there's something about you Katie that catches my attention. I don't know what it is but there's something different about you."  
"Is it something good?"

"I don't know." he closed my fist around the pills. "Go to sleep."

Those were the words that had made him famous, those were the last words someone would hear before he killed them and I was thought to be just another one of his victims but instead he had saved my life twice now and that didn't make a killer it made him human, even if he didn't look human or had humane actions he was still human. That's what made me different because I saw him as such, cause I was the only one to see he was still something more then a monster. I swallowed the pills and feel asleep right away and it felt wonderful to sleep in peace knowing that you wont have to get up the next morning and worry about bullies or school but once again word of the attack had spread around the school like wildfire. When I did return to school everyone kept apologizing about that night saying that they had no idea what those boys were planning they believed it was just going to be a class party and nothing else, I also heard that those who did know about it as well as then one boy who did survive Jeff's attack had all been expelled but no matter what they said or did the damage had already been done.

That night I had gone back to my old ways of dealing with my pain even though a month and a half had passed the pain was still there so were the burn marks as well as the razor scars. I held the bottle in one hand and a blade in the other as blood swelled around the fresh cuts. I emptied as much as I deemed necessary but in the blink of an eye they were gone, looking around the darkness I saw a familiar pair of dark eyes.

"Come to stop me again Jeff?" I laughed "You can't keep this up forever."

"Perhaps your right. But I can still try."

I stood and walked towards the killer fresh blood on his jacket as the stench stuck to him like perfume. I reached into his jacket pockets but couldn't find the pills or the knife.

"I had no intention of spilling blood tonight. Don't do this it's not worth it."  
"Sure what do you know? You killed your family and went insane I'm sane enough tom end it all at my own hand."  
"True and I regret it." he came closer to me "Katie don't go this way."

He was begging me to stop, begging me to not become what he had, he cared enough to try and stop me. It was so frustrating, when I came so close to ending my own pain he would come and stop me.

"Why do you care so much to stop me when you've killed so many others who would beg to live?" I asked coming close to tears

"Because your coming close to becoming what I am, I don't want that." he looked down "I don't want anyone to become this...this killer."  
I felt sympathy again for him even though he was a ruthless killer he still cared and he was still haunted by his past and he regretted it.

"You wont always be here to stop me."  
He didn't answer just stared at his blood splattered hands. I went over to my desk where I pulled out my own knife and found that some how I had his as well.  
"Maybe we should change that." I suggested turning to face him holding both knives

"What are you proposing?"  
"Your to unpredictable Jeff. I don't like waiting around for you to come back."  
I handed him his knife back and saw the his eyes held understanding as to what I was suggesting but they also said that he didn't know about it.

"This isn;t easy and you'd be worse off then you are now." he said

"But I'd be with you and that's all that matters. What am I suppose to do with my life if all I want to do is end it?"  
"What makes you think it's going to be easier with me?" he asked

"I never said that. I like being with you and around you I feel safe and happy. I don't care what I have to say or do but I want to be with you, be at your side watching from the shadows. Besides even killers get lonely don't deny it so why should we both suffer when there's a possibility that we can make things better?"  
He pondered over what I had said still not sure whether it was good or just stupid but I didn't want to be stuck here going through all the pain again even though they didn't bully me as much the pain from before was permanently branded into my mind and I couldn't stand it. Jeff had been the only one to care, to come back, the only one who saw me differently then the others and he understood. I wanted to leave it all behind, I didn't care if I would become a killer, I didn't care if I would have to act under the cover of night. None of that mattered as long as I could escape all of this hell and do something more and even though he didn't want to admit it he knew tat I'd be better off somewhere besides here.

It was a hard decision to make but eventually he agreed to let me come. However still neither one of us could make me smile forever, it pained him and that pain I didn't want him to feel and I would make sure he never felt it again.

**A/N Since it seems like a couple people like this story which I'm quit surprised by I have decided to write a follow up story called A change to the Story. In this story Katie talks about killing with Jeff and how much better her life seems to be since joining the killer and how little by little she's seeing the good in Jeff and how he's changed her life for the better. She also notices how there's a connection between them and those that they kill.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hey guys it's Katie and I hoped you enjoy this story of how I meet Jeff the Killer and how I he changed my life. If you do like the story then go read my other two stories, one that's already finished is A Change to the Story where I talk about the few years I spent with Jeff going around killing people and I did have fun but there were some…."things" that happens lets just put it at that and the third one is CreePoxy where you meet me alternate personality "Demented Katie", honestly she kind of scares me but she…..**

**DK: I protect Katie from the freaking bastards that try and hurt her it's my job to inflict pain and horror on our victims, they deserve to hurt the way we have especially that bastard Jeff so go fucking read the…..**

**Katie: That's quite enough sorry about that you're not suppose to meet her until CreePoxy but yeah she does like to inflict pain onto people but that's not me so please review this story and read A Change to the Story as well as CreePoxy and let us know what you think I'm currently finishing up CreePoxy the story is still in progress but it's coming together.**


End file.
